A Series of Sexual Events
by caged-bird-singing
Summary: A series of stories about Doreah and Daenerys' adventurous sexcapades. Sometimes unrelated to the current story line
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Doreah and Daenerys were playing the with the dragons in her room, trying to teach them to fly. "Khaleesi," Doreah said, not looking away from the dragon. Dany looked up to look at her servant who was not returning eye contact, "Yes?"

"Will you happen to marry one of the 13?" she asked innocently, petting the dragon. Khaleesi gave her a puzzled look, "I don't plan to," she answered. Doreah nodded her head, not saying a word after that.

"Why?" the blonde asked curiously, going back to playing with the dragon. Doreah looked at her Khaleesi, giving a fake smile, "Xaros bled for you when the Spice King denied the entrance to the gate. Perhaps he has a reason," she answered. Dany sensed the slight worry in her voice and knew exactly why. Ever since Doreah taught her how to pleasure Khal Drogo, she couldn't shake the feeling of intense attraction towards her servant. A spark ignited every time they were together however, they were never alone after that time. She'd catch Doreah looking at her, smiling and she'd smile back but never anything beyond that. Especially at the party. In fact, this was the first time they were alone since that time weeks ago. Dany remembered Xaros' offer to her after the party, during the night. He did ask her to marry him but they had a common motive. She needed his resources to cross the narrow sea and take what was rightfully hers.

Daenerys inched closer to her, placing her hand on the brunette's, "Perhaps," she answered, not saying anything beyond that. She gave her a comforting smile, "Are we jealous?" she asked with a playful grin. Doreah returned her smile and her eyes darkened with desire, "Jealous?" she asked, her face leaning closer. Dany didn't move and when their lips met, she had no objection. She kissed her back with just as much enthusiasm as Doreah, feeling her tongue enter her mouth, coaxing her tongue to play. Then, suddenly, she felt herself pushed back on the bed, Doreah straddling her hips.

"Remember what I taught you, Khaleesi?" Doreah asked as she moved her hips. Daenerys smiled and quickly flipped them over, lifting her leg to straddle her servant. The blonde leaned down to kiss her, her hand holding her face. She didn't exactly know what she was doing but she was doing good so far. Her hand traveled down her neck, caressing her skin and then to her breast, cupping it. A slight moan escaped the brunette, biting Dany's bottom lip before letting go. Doreah knew this was Khaleesi's first with a woman but she allowed her to explore a little more.

Dany's hand traveled down her flat stomach and under her garment, wanting to feel her flesh. Her hand cupped her lover's breast once again and her thumb grazed her peak. She could feel her nipple harden in her hand as she continued to play with it. Flicking it, pinching it. Eliciting tiny mewls from the woman under her. Soon, Dany's lips traveled down her neck. Kissing, licking, nipping and occasionally biting, making Doreah's lips part a little but not a sound escaping her.

When she felt that her Khaleesi's movements became a little hesitant, she flipped them back over, pinning the blonde's wrists beside her head. She bent down to her ear and whispered, "It seems another lesson is in order, Khaleesi." Dany's eyes fluttered closed as she felt Doreah's breath on her ear and her mouth suckling on her earlobe.

"The key to pleasure a woman," Doreah continued, kissing her way back to Dany's lips, "is to make her ready," she finished. Dany gave her a slightly bewildered expression, "Ready?" she whispered. She saw the grin that spread across the brunette's face. Doreah kissed her Khaleesi, a slow, heated, passionate kiss that almost took Dany's breath away, however, when Doreah's hand slipped into Dany's undergarment covering her center, she dipped her finger in the heated slit and spread her slickness to her clit- only lightly touching it. Khaleesi sucked in a breath and her hands grabbed the sheets beneath her as she felt a huge wave of pleasure wash through her body. Doreah chuckled and whispered in her ear, "Yes, ready."

Dany bit her lip as she felt Doreah's finger move around, circling around her clit but never touching it directly. Finally, the brunette dipped a finger inside, eliciting a little moan for her Khaleesi. Doreah bit her lip at the sound. She couldn't wait to hear her scream as she brought her over the edge. Dany groaned in protest when she removed her finger from her center, arching her hips to indicate her protest, however Doreah shook her head, "Not yet, Khaleesi. One has to be patient to achieve the highest pleasure," she whispered. Dany growled in response.

Doreah slowly pushed the straps of Dany's dress to the side, taking it off. When it was out of the way, her hungry eyes took in all of her Khaleesi's beauty. How she was jealous of Khal Drogo.

She didn't hesitate to envelop Dany's dusty pink nipple into her mouth, making the blonde arch of the bed for more. She sucked for a good few seconds, feeling it harden before letting it out with a little 'pop'. Then licking around it, teasing her a little before licking at her nipple.

"A good way to make a woman ready, Khaleesi, is to target her breasts. Just as you did," Doreah whispered, her voice husky with arousal. Dany was hardly listening through the cloud in her mind as she felt her body getting more heated. She nodded her understanding. Doreah's hand traveled down Dany's pale skin, over her belly button, but not to her center. Instead, she traveled to the outside of her thigh. Down to her knee and then back up again. She traveled down her abdomen, feeling her muscles flutter under her lips as she kissed just above the soft blonde hair, before licking her way back up to her other breast. She chuckled when she sensed Dany's frustration.

"And the best way to pleasure a woman, is with your tongue," Doreah stated. Her face traveled back down to her center and gave her one long lick, tasting her. Dany's hips arched as her hands grabbed at the sheets again, a loud moan and a, "Fuck!" escaping her lips before she could stop them. Doreah grinned, proud at what effect she had on the Khaleesi. She put Dany's legs on her shoulders and continued to give little licks. Dany bit her lip and her hands entwined with Doreah's soft hair.

Doreah kept her eyes on Khaleesi's face. She was biting her lip, her head pressing down against the bed as she felt the wave after wave of pleasure washing through her and very slowly building. Dany looked down at her servant, watching her. She looked into her eyes until she felt Doreah target her clit and she threw her head back as she almost screamed. Doreah inserted her tongue inside her entrance occasionally, but she mainly kept her tongue in around her clit, but only touching it once or twice. How she enjoyed to see her Khaleesi like this. Her mouth open, her chest rising and falling rapidly, her eyes fluttering close and the moans that escaped her.

Doreah then enveloped the Khaleesi's hard and extremely swollen clit inside her mouth, suckling on it, her tongue alternating from gently stroking it to flicking over it rapidly, both driving the blonde crazy. Her hips moving up and down and Doreah's hands on her hips to make sure they didn't move too much. Occasionally, letting her hands travel up to caress her nipples.

"Doreah," Dany moaned out, her grip on her servant's hair tightening. Doreah smiled, she getting closer.

"Doreah!" Dany moaned louder this time, her hips beginning to arch. The brunette began to lick at her clit a little faster, making Dany's moans a little louder.

"Fuck!" Dany cried as her orgasm hit her and began to climb. Doreah continued her action and then inserted a finger inside of her. Dany's moans turned into to screams as she tried so hard to quiet herself, but couldn't. Dany didn't think her orgasm could reach any higher but she was wrong. Doreah inserted another and curled her fingers and felt a little rough patch inside her, making Dany stretch her legs out and her toes curling as her voice grew in volume. Her grip on Doreah's hair painful as she helped her ride out her orgasm. Daenerys bit her lip to keep from making any more noise but it was so hard, her lip becoming extremely pained as she bit down harder.

When her body went slack, Doreah smiled proudly to herself. She continued lick at Dany's center, but not touching her clit anymore. It was extremely sensitive now. However, Doreah gave her entire center one last long lick, including her clit which made Dany jerk. Doreah slowly made her way up to Dany's face. The blonde was very much dazed and spent, her breathing not yet back to normal.

"That... that..." Dany tried to say, but Doreah smiled and placed a finger on her lips, "Shh, Khaleesi. You must regain your strength," she said, placing a kiss on her lips. Dany nodded, on the brink of passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Daenerys paced back and forth in her room, her jaw clenched, hands balled into fists as her eyes constantly shifted to the empty cages. She growled to herself, the dragons were gone. The _dragons were gone_. She knew the people coveted her dragons but she never thought they would get stolen. Who could have killed all of her guard? All of her Dothraki brothers and sisters? Her prime suspect was the Spice King and when she decided to go and confront him, Xaros stopped her before she reached his door. However, she wasn't deterred and planned to go again during the night, however, Doreah stopped her as well.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Khaleesi. All of Qarth knows that you are the Mother of Dragons and so anyone could have taken them," she reasoned. Dany couldn't contain her anger, irritated that Doreah made perfect sense. But still, she wanted revenge and she wanted it soon. Her most precious and coveted dragons were ripped away from her. She already had no way of getting across the Narrow Sea. No ships, no army, no allies. Perhaps she was a "bad investment" but nevertheless she was going to find a way across that sea. She had her dragons and she will rain fire and hell upon those who have defied her in the past.

"Khaleesi," Doreah whispered from the bed as she watched her lover pace. Dany didn't respond but she slowed down a little. The brunette sighed, she hated seeing her like this. Currently, Xaros was investigating the situation, however, Dany wanted to be a part of the investigation. She wanted to catch the bastard who stole her dragons but she was only a guest in Qarth. She had no place in the domestic activities of the city, so the only thing she could do was sit and wait. It irked her nerves to only sit and wait, it angered her greatly to stand idly by while people she didn't trust went to find the things most precious to her.

"Khaleesi, please, you're going burn a whole through the carpet," Doreah stated. Dany stopped and looked to her, seeing the saddened look on her face before sighing, "How could they make me stand by and do nothing?" she asked, walking towards the bed. Doreah scooted closer to her.

"I know, I know. But there's nothing you can do. The dragons know who their mother is and they will find their way back to you, Khaleesi," Doreah reassured as she gently swept the Khaleesi's blonde hair around her shoulders. The brunette began to massage the extremely tense muscles.

"And almost everyone is dead," Dany whispered, remembering the blood and the bodies on the ground. Luckily, a few were saved from death and said they only saw four men in white barging through the door in masks and moving so fast that the Dothraki didn't have a chance. Doreah survived because she was in the market during the event and came back to find the bodies and the Khaleesi devastated. It's been four days and still no results.

"I know, Khaleesi. I'm sorry. But I am grateful that you are not," Doreah replied. Although, she did mourn the loss of the others, she was very accustomed to death of her people and wasn't as sensitive to it. She began to feel Dany's muscles relaxing slightly. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on the back of her neck. Then traveled up to her ear.

"But for now Khaleesi, you need to relax. You haven't gotten much sleep in the past four days," she whispered. Dany sighed, "I'm not tired," she replied.

"Then perhaps we should fix that," Doreah responded, her hands traveling down her sides. Dany turned around in the bed, realizing that she had yet to pleasure Doreah. However, the thought of her stolen dragons and her anger toward the criminal were still in the forefront of her mind. She knew Doreah meant well and perhaps she should relax a little.

She gave her a very small smile and kissed her lips, only meant to be a small one, but Doreah eagerly responded and deepened the kiss- sending a wave of arousal through Dany that ignited a flame. The blonde pushed further, but Doreah didn't lie back on the bed. Instead, she broke the kiss and stated, "No, Khaleesi. Today is for you."

Doreah swiftly straddled the blonde and held her hands in hers. Their fingers interlocked and Doreah pushed her Khaleesi back. Her face centimeters from hers, their breaths intermingling as they looked into each other's eyes. Doreah didn't rush it, not this time. This time was to soothe her. This time was for her Khaleesi. Doreah leaned in and captured the blonde's lips in an achingly slow kiss that felt as if it slowed time itself. Daenerys felt heat rush through her body in a way she never felt before.

Doreah broke the kiss, making Dany lift her head for more, not wanting to stop yet. The brunette trailed wet kisses down the jawline of the blonde, applying slow licks and nips down the column of her neck as she tilted her had so that her lover could have more access. Doreah began to move her hips in a slow, languid motion back and forth. Dany responding but moving her hips up for more contact. The brunette got to Dany's collarbone, giving it a lick before placing a small kiss upon it. Her hands left her Khaleesi's as she moved them under the blonde's garments. Dany pushed herself off the bed to sit up so that the top would come off, being thrown somewhere haphazardly as the intensity in each other's eyes made them want each other more.

Then Doreah forced Dany back down on the bed, pushing her down and capturing her lips once again as her hand explored her breast. Palming it, fitting perfectly in her hand as she massaged it. Gently grazing over the nipple as she felt it harden slightly in her hand. She gently pinched it and played with it, hearing her Khaleesi's breathing becoming slightly uneven. She traveled down, placing a kiss on the blonde's chest, going down between the valley of her breasts, licking her way toward one of the fleshy mounds. She shifted her position so that she wasn't completely straddling her anymore but to her side.

Daenerys' hand buried into Doreah's hair as she felt her warm mouth latch onto her nipple, suckling and nipping and licking and flicking. Doreah carefully moved her Khaleesi's undergarment out of the way enough so that she could touch her. Dany gasped and her back arched as she felt a finger caress her clit. Doreah continued to use one finger to spread Dany's slickness all around and then entering her slowly. Dany bit her lip as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the little wave of pleasure that washed through her. Doreah let go of Dany's nipple, her face traveling back up to the blonde's face to look her in the eye... as she brought her finger, glistening wet with her Khaleesi's arousal, to her lips and sucked on her finger. The brunette clearly seeming to enjoy the taste.

Dany was mesmerized by the action, not able to take her eyes off her lover's lips, being extremely aroused by the knowledge that it was her arousal on her finger, that it was her that her lover was tasting and loving it. Doreah's lips descended back on to Dany's. She could taste herself on her tongue, the musty flavor that Doreah obviously liked. Doreah separated the kiss again and her lips slowly went to her ear.

"You taste delicious, Khaleesi," she moaned, making Dany's breath hitch in her throat and her eyes roll back as a wave of arousal raked over her and stopped right above her center. Doreah smiled at the effect that had on her Khaleesi and a finger entered her without warning, curling it to find that rough patch she found before that made her Khaleesi scream and writhe underneath her. Dany gasped at the unexpected entrance and her hips lifted off the bed slightly, wanting more.

Doreah chuckled at her reaction in her ear, her breath tickling the blonde's ear.

"Doreah," Khaleesi whined out, turning out to be a half moan.

"Yes, Khaleesi?" she asked, a little too innocently. The brunette knew what her Khaleesi wanted, but she wanted to hear it.

"Please," Khaleesi answered. Doreah added another finger, watching the blonde's face. Dany's mouth fell open and a moan escaped her as Doreah mirrored her movements.

"Please what, Khaleesi?" Doreah whispered, her fingers moving at an excruciatingly slow pace. Dany's hips were moving with in sync with her, moving faster to try and get her to speed up her pace but Doreah did the opposite and stopped. The blonde whined her protest but the brunette only smiled. Her thumb gently caressed the swollen clit, making Dany bite her lip and then Doreah started to massage it slightly, rubbing small circle on it. Dany's hips began to move again but her lover stopped.

"Doreah," Daenerys growled her frustration. Doreah chuckled and repositioned herself so that she was between her Khaleesi's legs, forcing her to spread them wider. She began to slowly move her fingers again.

"Tell me what you want, Khaleesi," the brunette demanded as she fastened her pace, using her hips to help her thrust her fingers inside of her. Dany's head tilted back against the bed as she felt the sensations run through her again. And then it stopped. Dany's nails dug into her lovers back at her frustration, she needed her climax now.

"I want you to..." Dany trailed off, almost embarrassed at what she was going to say. Doreah grinned and whispered, "Yes, Khaleesi?" She moved her fingers a little more to coax her answer. Daenerys clenched her jaw and lifted her head to her lover's ear, "I want you to fuck me," she whispered. Doreah bit her lip at the wave of arousal that struck her at her Khaleesi's words. She wanted to hear them for a long time.

"As you wish, Khaleesi," Doreah replied and immediately moved again. She slowly quickened her pace, moving both their bodies as her hips helped her put more force behind her thrusts. She added a third finger and moved them inside of her, curling them, scissoring them and then found the spot inside of her that drove her crazy. She began to gently caress it, making the Khaleesi arch her back for more. Her hips meeting her fingers thrust for thrust, before Doreah grabbed the headboard of the bed, using it for leverage and slowly thrusted faster and faster. Dany's nails digging into Doreah's back as moan after moan escaped past her lips unchecked. She attempted to quiet herself but found that she couldn't. The intense waves of pleasure that washed over her, overwhelming her, making coherent speech impossible. Trying to moan out her lover's name but failing and coming out broken and incomprehensible. Just the way the brunette liked it.

Her thrusts became harder and positioning her thumb over clit and stimulating that as well. Daenerys could feel herself so close to the edge. She was so damn close. Her hands went to the sheets, grabbing them until her knuckles were white and her eyes squeezed shut, moaning out broken words such as, "F-Fu...ck" and "Y... ye... ysss," and the two together as well.

"D-Dore-F-Fuck!" she screamed as her climax was building and building. Her lover didn't stop, hearing the Khaleesi on the brink of screaming driving her to go faster and harder. Dany's climax was going higher than she ever expected and she screamed as she felt herself at the height of it. Her back arched her mouth open as the last of her strangled cry came from her throat and grip on the sheets tightened more for a good six seconds before falling slack on the bed. Her body covered in a light sheen of sweat.

"Oh... Gods..." Dany whispered out as she opened her eyes and see the pride in her lover's eyes. Doreah gave her a chaste kiss on her lips and then her sweaty forehead, before slipping her fingers out of her lover and bringing once more to her lips. Dany still mesmerized by the movement as she watched Doreah's lips wrapped around her fingers.

"Perhaps I should clean you a little, Khaleesi," Doreah suggested. Dany's eyes widened in shock, too spent to feel another climax, afraid she may pass out. Doreah laughed at her reaction and placed another kiss on her lips before falling next to her. Both drifting to sleep for the next few hours.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Doreah roamed the hallways of the palace, her Khaleesi at an important gathering somewhere with the Thirteen. Xaro's palace is extravagant and delightfully beautiful. All the flowers and the greenery as well as the courtyards and the fountains were magnificent and all of it just took her breath away. However, the death of the bloodriders still stuck in the back of her mind. Thanked all the gods that her Khaleesi was safe though. As long as she was safe and sound, that was all that mattered. She continued to wonder around the palace, her mind on her beautiful Khaleesi.

Did she love her? Yes. But did the Khaleesi love her back? She feared the answer to that question. She knew that he Khaleesi was the Mother of Dragons and the rightful queen to the Iron Throne and she herself was only a lowly whore that happened to be the Khaleesi's personal servant because Viserys' money. She sighed, her hand drifting to the stone wall to run her fingertips upon it as she walked.

She rounded the corner and almost bumped into one of the bloodriders, Rakharo, who was one of the Dothraki that survived the invasion.

"Doreah," he said, "How are you?" he asked in his own tongue. She nodded and answered, "Fine, and you?" They shared civil small talk and it was no secret that Rakharo fancied Doreah.

"And how is the Khaleesi?" he asked.

"She's alright. She's angry but strong," she replied as they slowly wandered together. He nodded, "Yes, she is," he agreed. There was a silence that fell between them for a few moments.

"And what about you?" he asked. She was taken off guard by the question, "What about me?" she asked.

"You and Khaleesi," he clarified. Her body tensed a little at the unexpectedness of the statement.

"How did you know?" she asked quietly. He smiled, "The whole palace can hear her screams," he replied. She blushed, although, she was not one to shy from this or be embarrassed, however, she was embarrassed for her Khaleesi.

"I see," was all she could think of to say.

"You do understand your place," Rakharo said casually. Doreah pursed her lips and looked down at the ground, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Yes. I know my place" she replied, he nodded. "Good. Because when she finds a husband to provide her an army, she is no longer yours," he stated. A somber expression washed over her features as she looked up at the sky and she replied, "She will always be my Khaleesi."

* * *

Rakharo left Doreah an hour ago and she heard that the gathering was over. She was on the way to her Khaleesi's chambers when she rounded a corner and saw her at the end of the corridor. The windows gave way to bright sunlight into the hallway as the Khaleesi walked to her. Doreah grinned at seeing her Khaleesi, all the while the words of Rakharo ringing her mind. She might as well make the Khaleesi hers for as long as she has her.

As Daenerys approached her lover, she was surprised by a passionate kiss. Doreah's eager lips on her Khaleesi, wanting to taste every inch of her. She slowed the kiss and deepened it and guided her to the wall next to the window. She separated the kiss so the Khaleesi could breath. Dany opened her big blue-green eyes, looking into Doreah's hazel eyes while she caught her breath.

"Khaleesi," Doreah greeted with a smile and a breathy laugh. Dany smiled back and was about to reply when Doreah's lips were upon hers again. Her hand on the blonde's waist and sliding down to her thigh. She slid Daenerys' skirt up slowly and indulged in touching her ass. Doreah moved her Khaleesi over a few steps to the window and lifted her so that she sat on the slanted ledge. Doreah placed kisses down her jaw.

"Right now?" Dany asked, bewildered and a little anxious. "Mh-hmm," the brunette replied, not stopping as her lips placed wet, open-mouth kisses on Dany's neck. The blonde's eyes fluttered closed at the sensation, "B-But someone might walk down the-" she gasped as she felt Doreah's hand caress her center through her thin undergarment. Doreah chuckled but didn't answer. Dany's hands were on either side of her against the stone frame of the window.

Doreah went back to kissing her Khaleesi while her hands easily undid her top with practiced ease. The blonde broke the kiss and protested, "We can't do this now, Doreah. This is a-fuck," she breathed out as Doreah started massaging her clit. Dany's top was undone in the front and she took a nipple into her mouth, making Dany press her head against the glass. The brunette made quick work of the blonde's undergarment and soon had two fingers inside of her. Dany bit her lip from making any noise and Doreah's face was beside hers so that Dany could hear her breathing. The fact that they could be seen only added to the excitement and Dany wrapped her legs around Doreah's waist. All of her resolve dissolved.

The brunette placed kisses on her Khaleesi's heated skin upon her neck and her hand on her breast, massaging it and playing with her hardened nipples. Dany clenched her teeth, she was coming to her climax and she was getting there fast.

"Doreah," she whispered, trying so hard not to be loud. Doreah curled her fingers up, finding the rough patch inside of her and Dany nearly screamed. Her loud moan echoed through the hall and both of them were pretty sure people heard it. Doreah slowly put her other hand over her Khaleesi's mouth and continued ministrations, she enjoyed hearing the panting in her ear and the small, tiny, strangled moans that left Dany's lips unchecked.

"Faster," Dany breathed almost incoherently through the hand and Doreah complied. She pumped her fingers faster making Dany reach her climax quicker and then Doreah felt Dany's hips arch into her and her grip on her hips tighten for moments before she went slack again. Dany drew in a deep breath and looked at Doreah.

"Wow," she whispered. She looked into Doreah's eyes and despite the happiness she saw there, she also found sadness.

"Doreah... what is it?" Daenerys asked. Doreah's smile faltered a little before grinning and shook her head, "I don't know what you mean, Khaleesi," she replied. Dany knew she was lying but why, she didn't know. But she intended to find out... after. She smiled back and bit her lip. She slid off the ledge and held Doreah's hand.

"I think it is time... you teach me how to make you scream," she stated. Doreah's eyebrows lifted in surprise at her Khaleesi's statement. She followed the pull of her Khaleesi and followed her into her chambers.

Dany led her inside her room and closed the door behind them, before gently pushing Doreah towards the bed. The brunette walked backwards, looking at the fire in her Khaleesi's blue-green eyes and sat when she felt the bed behind her. Dany held both of Doreah's hands into hers and interlocked them and then slowly straddled her. The brunette looked up at her lover, her Khaleesi, as she looked down upon her with hooded eyes. She leaned down, capturing the brunette's lips in a slow, passionate, heated kiss that sent them both reeling. They separated for a brief moment, Dany allowed her to scoot back on the bed so that her legs were no longer hanging over while their faces were only centimeters from each other.

Dany captured her lips yet again, driven by her desire for her and soon placed open-mouthed kisses on her neck, sucking a little harder than necessary but wanting to leave a mark. She bit her a little roughly as well, making Doreah's eyes flutter close and her mouth fall open. Dany kissed the abused skin and traveled her way down, all the while taking off Doreah's thin brown, one strapped dress. The blonde didn't hesitate to latch onto a light brown nipple, suckling gently and caressing the peak with her tongue. The brunette entwined her hands into her Khaleesi's blonde hair and arched her back up to put more of herself into her lover's mouth.

Dany gladly obliged and her hand caressing her abdomen, feeling the muscles flutter underneath her touch. She kissed her way to the other breast to give it the same treatment but that was as far as her expertise went. She kissed her way back up to Doreah's beautiful face and kissed her. The brunette sensed her lover's hesitation just as she did before and unlocked one of their hands. She guided the blonde's hands to her center, taking a finger and maneuvering it so that it was on top of her clit. She pressed down and took a slight intake of breath at the feeling. The Khaleesi looked at her face as her eyes fluttered closed. She began to move her own hand and felt the swollen bundle of nerves. She smiled and stopped for a moment. Doreah resisted the urge to keep her hand going.

Dany spread the slickness all around her lover's center, before bringing her finger to her mouth. Doreah's eyes opened and saw her Khaleesi tasting her, seeing the wild curiosity in her eyes. A wave of arousal washed through the brunette and she growled, flipping them over. Dany ended up on the bottom but she smirked and turned their position just as she did before and they hit the floor. Doreah on the bottom, recovering from dropping on her back. Dany was already kissing down her abdomen when she fully regained her senses. Her knees bent and her legs wide open, giving all the access in the world to her Khaleesi.

Dany tentatively licked her clit, feeling it twitch. She became a little bolder and licked it again, putting more pressure and with a broad tongue. Doreah moaned, encouraging her to move forward. Dany began to explore, tasting everywhere. She pushed her tongue inside her and then back to her clit. The brunette moaned the loudest whenever she was over her clit so Dany wrapped her lips around it. She suckled and flicked her tongue over it, making Doreah arch her back. Dany followed her lover's hips with her mouth, using one arm to keep them down. Her other hand slipped two fingers inside of her and kept a steady pace. Her mouth alternating from licking it intensely to sucking on it to licking around it. Driving Doreah insane. Her hands buried in the blonde hair of her Khaleesi.

"Khaleesi," she moaned out loudly, trying her best not to move her hips. Dany experimentally curled her fingers as Doreah did and went in deeper and grazed a slight rough patch inside of her which made her lover moan even louder and her hips buck off the ground. Dany began to quicken her pace- faster, harder, deeper, trying to get that part inside of her every time. Doreah started panting and Dany kept a close eye on her. She slowed her licking a little but kept her pace with her fingers. Then, as she grew more and more confident, she began to hungrily lick at Doreah's clit, feeling it twitch and hearing her moans. She soon began to just place her mouth over her clit and move her tongue so that the clit got constant stimulation.

"Khal-Khaleesi, I'm-I-" Doreah gasped and her back arched and stayed that way for a few moments, her moans silent as she held her breath and her eyes closed and rolled back and her hands grasping painfully at her lover's hair. Dany kept licking until Doreah's hips flopped down and she was panting, short of breath. Khaleesi crawled her way up to her lover's face with a grin.

"Good?" She asked with a sheepish smile. Doreah returned it and replied, "Amazing." The Khaleesi grinned at the response and gave her a lingering kiss, Doreah able to taste herself on her tongue.


End file.
